kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Van
Welcome to the Van. Everybody here is nice. __TOC__ 'History' The Van is one of the oldest chatrooms on Kongregate. damijin created the room in December 1996 naming it after his previous channel "Damijin's Van". Through 2007, The Van was very popular and home to many moderators. When Ducklette became a moderator (and later a Kong employee), many regulars left The Van to her new room, Feed the Ducks. The Van was left untamed and remained wild for most of 2008. Renovations began in January 2009. The Van is now one of the most mature, diverse, and interesting rooms on Kongregate. damijin still visits The Van, but gave ownership to solprovider on June 11, 2009, with the official change on June 17, 2009. 'Moderator' Now that The Van is owned by solprovider, we have our own Mod. The Van still requires very little moderating. 'Vannites' 'Gaming Gurus' Level 38 and higher. They are not better. Just higher level. Well, maybe better. * 2SloJoe - Diffuser of Trools #2 * Andrei216 - The Van's Jack-of-all-trades * BigSlick - Gamer extraordinaire * BySold - Quiet gaming guru * CopperCommander - The quiet one. Stalkee * Cubicon - One reason to visit. * dani_death - Most popular long-time Vannite. * TheGil * solprovider - "The Solution Provider". He made The Van what it is. Stalker 'Regulars' * 10vandykep * 2313231231 - "Endless Numbers" currently spawning * ActionFreak - Boy Wonder * Alay - Inspiration for the subhuman meme. * Alexiothemidget - Midget of the Van and our very own reformed troll. * Aumoe - Mother. Diffuser of Trools * bdc1978 - Big daddy * boburob - Aspiring Web developer * bookdragoness - Excellent technical support. * Cardshark_14 - Mmmmmm...Food * Chippy1234567 - swampy's friend. Maturing before our very eyes * Daedlis - Father * DarcAbys * dhorya * Dilume * EvilGhandi - The Van's Ultimate Drunk * FattyTreats * Glennisafrog - Not really * ichigo1991 * ifeelfunny * ilikeeggs - The name says it all. * Imperfect * Incorpus_Sypheth - Quiet but uses long words. * Itasashin * JesusAndGod - Still learning * JustWait * Malthusis * MarmaLadeWarrior- Spam and marmalade never tasted so good * Molten - Not afriad to use the 'mute' button. * NewbieHawkGuy - The name changer. * Oboe_Passion- Best half dragon south of the equator. * Parappa20 * Paukaua - Aumoe's Kid * romy5025 - Still learning * RogueHero- sagacioussaga's Big Little Brother * sagacioussaga - "The Van's Secretary". RogueHero's Little Big Sister * sirenofthedead - "Queen of The Van". Our Dictionary and Thesaurus * Stoner4life4 - Our 6' 2" Hobbit. Subhumanoid who enjoys food (just like Card) or anything really for that matter. Frequently Makes T.B.R.'s * superuno - Long time Vannite currently disguised * swampy123 - Chippy's friend * treecutie * Unperceptive * Vulture - Quiet statesman * windigo663 - Burst of adrenaline * xNoirx * xxxGuitarHeroxxx * yurameshe - Happiness distributor, currently MIA * Ziarn * zippidykwik - Computer destroyer and drummer 'Applicants' * 1blade11 * Antisocial * Dolphus * fryhyi * GambitDash * iku666 * redshirtbear * tyshalle * zippidykwik * xX_BlackRoses_Xx Culture We are 'Extranational'. Several peoples from several nations. All are welcome! Rules * We have little to no tolerance for Chuck Norris, mention of him is not welcome in The Van. * We seriously try to be nice, all the time, so be nice to us! * We also follow the Kongregate rules of conduct. If you haven't read them, please do so by clicking here. * No role playing in The Van. Glossary * Gay - Happy. No alternate definitions allowed. * Trool - A troll that drools. * Troolette - A female trool. * Troolie - A trool that has decided to make The Van his/her home. * Invisible letter - A good excuse for typos. Missing letters are just 'invisible'. * Silent letter - Another excuse for typos. Extra letters are just 'silent'. Example: kkatanaz has a silent k and a silent z. * Subhuman - Any human under the influence of substances decreasing cognitive abilities. * Vannite - A resident of The Van. Famous Phrases * solprovider: Everybody here is nice. Please be nice too. * sagacioussaga: Aumoe Aumoe Aumoe :-D * Aumoe: saga saga saga * "What's going on? I'm lost!" - everyone who doesn't pay attention to chat * If you're not confused, you're not using The Van properly. - * "Don't mess with saga, bad things happen" - Aumoe, Cardshark_14, bookdragoness * Aumoe: siren, what's the 'word of the day'? Characteristic Conversations * Books - Usually science fiction and fantasy * Construction * Food - Any time food is mentioned, Cardshark_14 gets hungry. * Movies - Many members are movie-loving fanatics. Remember to play nice! * Music - Random quotes in conversation are often song lyrics. Try to catch them all! * Trivia - Usually run by Aumoe * 20 Questions - Game rules are below. Guides Shopping Cart Hero http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/37404 Impossible President Madagascar Assassin Badge - Pandemic 2 http://www.kongregate.com/forums/3/topics/34897 Troll Identification Identify a troll/trool/trollie/trollette by recognizing the steps a troll uses: #Say something rude and/or inflammatory. #Respond aggressively to correction. #Go on the offensive and insult others. #Realize they are on the losing side of an argument. #Backpedal! 20 Questions #Somebody thinks of an item and gives a clue, starting with "It's a thing that characteristic". #Once people make some wrong guesses, the chosen person continues to add clues one at a time until the item is guessed. #Whoever guessed right has the next turn. Category:MarmaLadeWarri0r Category:MarmaLadeWarri0r Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners